


Ghost Stories

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony plans a party and Bruce tells stories </p><p>
  <a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/>%20older_not_dead</a>%2011th%20promptathon,%20Avengers:%20Bruce/Clint.%20Telling%20ghost%20stories%20on%20Halloween"></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Stories

Clint grumbled when he heard Tony's plans. A Halloween party. And they had to dress for it. Costumes and all. And they weren't allowed to wear anything that related to their 'suits'. Tony was a fan of Sherlock Homes so he donned mid nineteenth century clothing and tortured them all with quotes and a British accent. Coulson had shown Steve his Captain America comics and unbeknownst to all of them he had a fondness for comics so he surprised them all as dressing as Johnny Storm. Someone, probably Darcy, thought it would be funny to put Thor in a Star Trek uniform which he complained incessantly about. And just to fuel the debates about which one was better Jane was dressed as someone from Star Wars. Coulson's Indiana Jones surprised them, as did Natasha by dressing in period costume as a maid from Henry the VIII's court. Pepper borrowed one of the flight attendant uniforms from their attendants on the jet and Clint donned cowboy duds. Bruce was the unoriginal one for which he received a ton of grief for when he came as Albert Einstein. Especially since Tony had forbidden them to come in anything related to who they were or what they did. 

Clint had laid his head in Bruce's lap and half listened as he told the stories he'd learned from years of traveling around the world. He loved to listen to Bruce's voice; he didn't care what he was saying just the sound of his voice and the different tones and inflections. With each story Bruce told he sucked everyone in until they were so caught up if he'd have said "boo" half of them would have jumped and/or screamed.

He also know after this party was over he'd be undressing Bruce and having his wicked way with him. Bruce was his mad scientist and he didn't like sharing.


End file.
